


Curing the Dead

by rapono



Series: Defiled Blood [3]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Science Fiction, Terracon, Undead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapono/pseuds/rapono
Summary: After the events of "Thirst", Knockout becomes determined to bring his former partner back from the dead, as the mech he once knew. But with Megatron's orders to hand all of his projects over to Shockwave, Knockout will have to keep his Project Breakdown a secret.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since I don't trust ff.net to not randomly delete my fics, I'm reposting it here.
> 
> No sadly, I do not plan on updating it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a tumblr reblog of what I reblogged made the idea of this story possible.

Knockout was fuming. Listening to Starscream's "brillant idea" had cost him all the projects he had been working on, especially the synthetic energon! He had planned so many tests and experiments for it.

Sighing in frustration, he hurried on to pick up and dispose of Breakdown's (or Cylas') body. As he attempted to move the lifeless and heavy load, he looked longingly at his former sparkmate's faceplate, and a deep sadness washed over him. Even though Cylas had taken control of his partner's husk, Knockout finally had the body in his hands. Memories of Breakdown began to flood his head, making Knockout's optics leak with lubricant.

As he was slowly dragging the corpse away, an idea struck him. Maybe he could use a mixture of synth-en, dark energon, and some other compounds to create a cure that would bring Breakdown back to life. Sadly, he realized it was too late, now that Shockwave was going to have all his projects, especially synth-en. Knockout cursed in frustration.

But no, this was going to be his own private project, his own "Project: Breakdown", and he wasn't about to let Shockwave or even Megatron ruin this perfect oppotunity for him. He straighten up, filled with pride and rebellion, and pushed Breakdown's body even harder towards his medical bay.

And he would let no one stop him.

* * *

Knockout knew he would have to work quickly if he was to be successful with his "Project Breakdown". He needed to create a secret area within his medical bay where he would be able to work on the big brute without anyone finding out. He looked around his bay, and in finding the perfect spot, immediately began working on creating and suitable place. Just as he was finishing up, he was contacted by Megatron.

{Knockout, have you prepared all of your projects for Shockwave yet?}

{Not yet, Lord Megatron, but i have made great progress.}

{Good. I expect you to be finished within the next joor.}

{Of Course, my Liege.}

{Excellent doctor. I hope that you will not make any futile attempts to hide any of your projects from me.}

Knockout shuddered as the comm-link ended. Megatron somewhat expected him to hide his projects away, and the decepticon leader was right. This would make "Project Breakdown" harder than he had anticipated. Filled with dread, Knockout quickly pushed Breakdown's body into its secret area, then sealed it up. He took a step back and inspected it, making sure no one would be able to see the precious cybertronian carcass.

Satisfied, he exhaled a deep breath, feeling his anxiety lift off him. He looked towards the other projects he had prepared for Shockwave, staring longingly at the multiple containers of synthetic energon. Suddenly realizing he would need the toxic-green liquid, he quickly snatched a bunch of it off the table. He shoved the containers into his secret compartment, leaving an unsuspectable amount behind for the cybertronian cyclops. He then grabbed the dark energon from the previous horrific experiment (that he and Starscream had attempted just earlier today), and also stuffed it into the compartment.

After eventually making sure that all the things he needed were hidden with the body, he quickly went back to preparing his other projects. He was running very low on time. After a few more kliks, he managed to have everything ready to go. The sleek red medic waited for his two superiors to arrive.

Knockout couldn't wait to get to work on reviving his precious Breakdown.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klik: about a second
> 
> Breem: about a minute
> 
> Joor: about a hour
> 
> Cycle: about a day
> 
> Solar Cycle: about a week

Knockout's thoughts of Breakdown were suddenly shattered when both Megatron and Shockwave walked heavily into the medical bay. The two large mechs' sudden appearance had caught the red medic off-guard, making him jump a little. Megatron glared down at the nervous medic suspiciously, then continued over to the prepared projects.

Shockwave, on the otherhand, stared at Knockout with his large, unblinking eye, as he followed after Megatron. The constant stare from the cybertronian cyclops made Knockout extremely uneasy, as he resisted to glance over at were Breakdown's body lay. Eventually, the purple scientist broke eye contact. He looked over the array of projects for him, inspecting them carefully. Knockout gave a sigh of relief, then walked over to join them.

Megatron watched, amused, as Shockwave discussed with Knockout about each of his projects. After Shockwave decided that he had all the logical information he needed, Megatron summoned some vehicon troops to carry the projects out of Knockout's medical bay.

After what seemed like forever, all of Knockout's former projects had been successfully transported out. Megatron took a step back, eyeing the much emptier medical bay. In seeing nothing remotely suspicious, the warlord took his leave. Shockwave turned to Knockout, and aknowledged his cooperation, then followed suit after his before the purple mech left the bay, he stopped and turned his head. He gave Knockout one last cold, spark-piercing stare, before he finally exited, leaving the red medic frozen on the spot.

It took Knockout a moment to recollect his thoughts. He had the horrid feeling that the cyclops was onto him. He decided to postpone working on Project Breakdown for awhile, just in case Shockwave or anyone else decide to check on him.

He decided to check on how the now terracon-free Nemesis was doing, just to pass the time. After strutting around for a few joors, everything appeared to be normal. But at one point, Knockout realized the Nemesis just seemed too... quiet. He knew this was partically because some of the vehicons had turned terracon. But felt like it was just too quiet for that to be the only reason.

So Knockout went out of his way to question some of the troops who had survived the incident. After some frustrating and repetative questioning, he eventually found out that Arachnid had taken all the insecticons with her. This had delivered quite a blow to the decepticons.

This news made Knockout both glad and worried. Glad they would no longer bother him, but worried that his finish was now in more danger.

Knockout sighed, then returned to the medical bay. It was time to get to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Knockout tripled checked to make sure no one would come to the med bay. After making sure that nobody was near or would need medical attention, he carefully opened the door to his secret compartment, and entered in. He silently closed the door behind him.

Breakdown was a mess. Not only did he have countless of scratches and scrapes all over his battered chassis, but he had an organic corpse inside of him. That would be the first thing he would remove.

Making sure he wouldn't touch the organic mass, he severed the wires connecting Cylas to Breakdown's body. He then, very cautiously, removed the carcass from Breakdown's chassis, trying to avoid getting messy organic material all over himself. After disposing of what remained of Cylas, he proceeded to anything else that the humans had put inside of Breakdown, until all that was left of him was of cybertronian origin.

Knockout checked Breakdown over and sighed. He had a problem.

Breakdown no longer had a spark chamber.

Knockout would need to salvage one, most likely from a dead vehicon or two. He double checked Breakdown's body and made a list of what other parts he needed. He also decided to try to get Breakdown a new optic.

Knockout opened the secret door ever so slightly. The room was partially underneath the med bay, and the door was wide enough for Knockout to go through crouching, but without scratching his paint. After hearing and seeing nothing, he quickly opened the door, and jumped out, then quickly slammed it waited a moment, then stood up straight, and left the bay to get the supplies he would need.

Even though Knockout knew all his projects were supposed to be Shockwave's now, he thought shouldn't have a problem getting spare parts. To most, it meant that he was most likely getting them for repairs, not experimenting.

Knockout eventually found some good vehicon carcasses, and took multiple parts from them and his storage, including a few spark chambers. He had trouble finding a good and fitting optic though, but eventually found the perfect fit. Even though the optic was blue instead of yellow, it would do.

As he headed back to the medical bay with his load, he took a long route there to avoid Shockwave, who would most likely suspect him of being up to something.

When he arrived at the bay, he found a few vehicons there. Although they didn't question his large load of parts, Knockout said he thought he would need them for future injuries. The simple vehicons excepted his answer and shrugged off any of there suspicion. Knockout left the parts just out of sight, to avoid any other conflict over them. He patiently helped them handle their duties, then sent them on there way.

As much as Knockout wanted to get to work right away, he decided to put it off until later. Besides, he was pretty sure Shockwave was nearby.


	4. Chapter 4

After making sure for the third time that no mech would disturb him, Knockout flexed his digits and began working on re-wiring Breakdown. The medic would have started with rebuilding his spark chamber, but was unsure about its size. So he decided to fix the rest of him to see how it would fit.

Although rebuilding his inner workings was difficult, it was made much easier since he had known the mech oh so very well. He checked on his processor, and found it had been been tampered a bit my the humans, but was perfectly intact and could still function. This made Knockout relieved, knowing that he shouldn't have to worry about re-constructing any broken memories. All of his precious moments with Breakdown were still stored in the big lug's noggin.

He looked over at the human's reconstruction of of Breakdown's missing optic, and quickly and carefully discarded it. He then replaced it with the shiny and excellent quality blue optic he had found, and and covered it with matching glass. Knockout gazed at his newly buffed faceplate, smiling at himself. Sure, his optics didn't match anymore, but it looked kinda cute. Like the human pet they called a calico cat.

Just as he was finishing re-wiring the big guy's chassis, the entrance to the med bay opened up. Knockout froze in place, not making a sound.

It was a simple vehicon, looking for the doctor.

The vehicon trooper looked around, and in seeing no one in the med bay, shrugged and left, with the entrance closing behind him.

Knockout waited a few kliks before he allowed himself to relax. He carefully placed his tools down, then quietly snuck out of his secret room, being extra carefully to not scratch his finish on the way out. After closing the secret entrance ever-so-carefully, he loosened out his joints, then went out of the medical bay for a walk. He needed to relax ffor a moment, since the surprise visit had almost made him leak a little transmission fluid. It wasn't good for a doctor to be tense and jumpy while doing a surgery.

After his peaceful walk, the crimson medic took out his buffer, and started to make himself have a little extra shine. This always made him feel better.

"Doctor, isn't it illogical to buff oneself if their finish is already perfectly good?"

Knockout shrieked and almost dropped his precious buffer. The logic-loving cyclops almost gave him a spark-attack.

"Isn't it illogical to give mech's who are just minding their own business a spark-attack!?" Knockout retaliated angrily.

"That was not the intention."

Knockout glared Shockwave, then gently put his buffer down on a nearby table, and leaned against it, crossing his arms.

"So, what _logical_ purpose do you have to be here, Shockwave?"

"Just checking up on you doctor. A vehicon trooper reported that he was unable to find you."

"I was just going for a little stroll around the Nemesis, although I would much prefer going for a drive."

"I see."

Knockout almost chuckled at this statement, since Shockwave's faceplate was just a big red optic.

As the purple cyclops began to leave the med bay, he stopped, then looked him up and down, until he stared straight into the medical officer's optics.

"It is also illogical that a vain mech like you would leave his pedes with dried energon on them."

Knockout was bewildered by his statement, until he took a look for himself. Sure enough, he hadn't noticed that he had gotten some energon on his pedes while he was fixing Breakdown. He looked up at the cybertronian cyclops, with a guilty grin on his faceplate.

Shockwave simply turned around and proceeded out of the bay.

Knockout felt like purging. The quickly cleaned off the old energon from his pedes, as a crushing sense of dread began to consume the doctor.

_Shockwave knew._


	5. Chapter 5

Knockout double checked to make sure the camera was working and out of sight. He took a step back, making sure once again that it was not very visible, then went into the med bay to check if it was working.

Ever since his close call with Shockwave, Knockout had been almost reluctant to get back to working on "Project Breakdown". He had just placed a secret security camera outside the entrance of his medical bay, so he would know if anyone was approaching. He also decided he would make sure that Shockwave was at his off-site labratory whenever he wanted to work on his big boy.

After reassuring himself that his camera was fully operational, he set out to see where the one-eyed menace was at.

When he arrived at the bridge, he found Lord Megatron talking to someone on his comm. By listening to the topic his lord was discussing, Knockout concluded that he was most likely talking to Shockwave, which meant that the cyclops was most likely at his lab. Knockout felt relieved, then proceeded to tip toe out of the bridge, and stroll gleefully toward the medical bay.

Knockout checked to make sure that the camera was working, then impatiently entered his secret room. He was so excited that he was almost finished fixing Breakdown. He would possibly be able to see his sparkmate living and breathing once again. All he had to do was rebuild and connect his spark chamber, then... reignite his spark. Knockout let the last step slip from his mind.

He took one of the spark chambers he had taken from storage, and placed within Breakdown's chassis. He frowned. It was simply too small. He then took the second spark chamber he had, and started taking it apart and using the pieces to makes the first spark chamber larger. The process went surprisingly well, as it soon fit perfectly into the gap in the big lug's chassis. He then carefully secured and hooked it up to the rest of the body.

After doing some double and triple checks to make sure the were no mistakes or errors, Knockout closed up the large mech and looked at him with a sense of pride. Breakdown looked almost the exact same as he once did, minus the sky blue optic, and faded and damaged paint job. His paint job...

Argh! How could he forget! The vain doctor had been so focused on perfecting Breakdown's insides that he had almost forgotten his outside. He bolted out of the room, fetching all of the supplies he needed to make the dead mech fabulous. Knockout wasted no time whatsoever, going as fast as his pedes would allow him.

Luckily, not one decepticon questioned the red medic as he ran about the Nemesis, gathering cosmetic supplies. Such a scene was all too common aboard the Decepticon ship.

In about half a joor, Knockout finally he everything he believed he needed. He quickly proceeded to unload the "much-needed" supplies into the secret room, checking his security camera every now and then, making sure no one would interrupt him during his "important" mission.

After he was certain everything was within his little Breakdown room, he checked once more to see if anyone was approaching, and promptly hopped inside.

The vain crimson medic began perfecting his sparkmate immediately. He wanted the big lug to look his best when the two would meet optics once again.


	6. Chapter 6

After finally buffing every inch of Breakdown's big bulky body, Knockout was finally looked over his work, and felt quite pleased with, Breakdown appeared to simply be in a deep slumber.

Knockout checked his secret camera, then began unloading all of the supplies. Soon, he had cleared all of supplies out of his secret compartment. He took out his favorite tool, the buffer, and started cleaning off any evidence that he had been working on something. Thanksfully, since it had only been cosmetics, there wasn't much substances on him, and it took him no time to perfect his crimson finish.

Feeling a great sense of satisfaction, he went back into his "Project Breakdown" room. The medic took of some of the dark and synthetic energon. Cautiously, he gave the large dead mech a small dose of the dark stuff, mixed with some plain and a drop of synthetic energon. It didn't seem to have a strong enough effect, as it only made Breakdown flinch for a moment. Unsatisfied with the results, Knockout hesitantly gave him a much larger dose of the energon concoction. Nothing seemed to happen.

As Knockout turned around to fetch another dose, a large servo suddenly grasped his shoulder tightly. As Knockout turned to face him, his expression quickly changed from excitement to horror.

The dark energon had obviously and successfully revived Breakdown. The only side effect was that it once again transformed Breakdown into a terracon.

Knockout backed into a corner, realizing he was now stuck and alone with an energon-thirsty monstrosity. How had he allowed himself to be so blind with determination that he did not consider this a possibility. Lubricant began to leak from his optics. As his undead sparkmate was almost upon him, Knockout suddenly realized something. He had his fragging energon prod with him! Activating it, he jabbed the prod into Breakdown, just before he started to suck him dry. The big lug fizzled for a few seconds, then was forced into stasis-lock, tumbling to the floor with a large thud. Knockout flinched.

The red medic deactivated his energon prod, then put it away and sighed. He felt like an idiot, since he had never he thought about restraining the big lug. He checked his camera once again, then strut over the the big boy.

Making sure not to make any more noises (or scrape his finish) Knockout hauled Breakdown's body back onto the berth. He buffed a few scratches off the blue frame and his own red one, then restrained Breakdown's servos and pedes to the berth.

Concerned about Breakdown's terracon maw, Knockout fetched and secured a perfect-sized mouth-guard to his partner's faceplate. Feeling much safer, the vain medic tried to think up a new way to truly bring Breakdown back to life.

A brilliant yet risky and unlikely idea suddenly struck him. Since he and Breakdown had been sparkmates, maybe he could use his own spark to force Breakdown's to its chamber. The idea itself was crazy, but Knockout didn't have any better ideas.

He transformed his servo into a saw, and ever-so-carefully re-opened Breakdown's chassis. He spotted the big lug's spark chamber among the wires, spark-less and dark. Knockout climbed atop his large body, then opened up his own chassis. He leaned forward, into Breakdown, attempting to touch the chambers together.

As he tried to lean in closer atop Breakdown's body, he finally felt the two chambers touch. A painful shock coursed through Knockout, and the medic was flung backwards by the surge of energy.

Knockout smiled as he heard Breakdown's systems rumble to life, as the medic himself was forced into stasis-lock.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sir, we have been unable to locate Knockout."

"Then the most logical explanation for his disappearance would be that he is on this planet's surface, going for a drive."

Knockout onlined his optics, staring upward at his compartment's ceiling. As much as he wanted to, he refrained himself from getting off the hard floor, in case the vehicons or Shockwave heard him. He waited patiently for them to leave, lying uncomfortably on his back.

"It would be most logical for to begin your search for his life-signal."

"Yes sir!"

Knockout heard several pedefalls quicken and become fainter, but he did not hear the distinct heavy ones of a certain decepticon scientist. Knockout started to become nervous.

"Hmm..." The heavy pedefalls suddenly went near his secret place, making Knockout even more anxious. "I greatly question what has become of our medic. His disappearance is most... illogical." Knockout could hear the cybertronian cyclops wandering around and about the medical bay. "For a disappearance this long, his reason must be logical, or at least to him."

Eventually, the logic-obsessed seemed to bore of the bay, and slowly exited. Knockout finally relaxed, but waited a breem or two before he finally moved.

Scrap, how long had he been out for?

He got up slowly, joints creaking from being in an uncomfortable position for so long. Knockout stumbled over the console that displayed his secret camera's feed. Thankfully, everyone had left the area to look for him elsewhere. Knockout sighed. How would he explain to Lord Megatron where he had been? His brainstorming of excuses was soon interrupted by a muffled grunt from behind him.

The medic whipped around quickly, then realized he had forgotten about Breakdown. The mech was staring at him, with his good optic gleaming a venomous shade of violet, and his new optic glowing a brilliant sky-blue. Breakdown attempted to speak, but was unable to because of the mouthplate Knockout had secured to him.

The crimson mech cautiously approached Breakdown, feeling a mix of joy and fear. Breakdown stopped struggling against his restraints, and looked at the medic hopefully.

"Breakdown, is it really you?"

Unable to give a verbal response, the large white-and-blue mech nodded.

Knockout looked him in the optics, curious about their coloring. His replacement optic seemed to be working fine. and was the correct shade, but his normally golden optic was the color of a terracon's. The medic felt doubtful.

"Alright Breakdown, I'm going to remove your mouthplate, so don't you dare try to suck the energon out of me."

The medic walked over to Breakdown's head, and carefully removed the mouthplate. As soon as it came off, Knockout leaped back in fear.

Breakdown lifted his head, his terracon maw suddenly lashing out at the air before quickly transforming back into his normal glossa. Breakdown looked over at Knockout.

"Doc, I don't feel so good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of the fic, Breakdown has retained the memories of when Silas controlled him and has corrupted/faulty memories of when he was a terracon


End file.
